Harry Potter: The Musical!
by Aqua'sShadow
Summary: I've taken a HP-like plot, stuck it in the middle of the books in an unknown time period so anything goes, and set it all to music. Please read and review! Please!
1. Introduction

This is for pure entertainment value on my part and l.uMiNafyre's. It's not meant for humor or angst. Just to put a smile on your face and because I decided it must be done. It also has nothing to do with the books, other fanfictions I or l.uMiNafyre have written, or the movie. It has a plot all it's own and is set in an unknown time period. In short, the plot is my own.  
  
It has some angst for you romantics, some parodies and comedy for those of you who like sillyfics, adventure for whoever likes the classic Harry Potter, and a whole lotta songs for musical people. This is very original and - too my knowledge - hasn't been done yet.  
  
  
So, For The First Time Ever . . .   
  
HARRY POTTER:  
_THE MUSICAL!_  
  
Introductions:  
  
**Ron:**_I'm so cool, too bad I'm a loser_  
**Hermione:**_I'm so smart, too bad I can't get anything figured out_  
**Neville:**_ I'm so brave, too bad I'm a baby_  
**Harry:**_ I'm so fly, that's probably why it  
Feels just like I'm falling for the first time  
  
I'm so green, it's really amazing  
I'm so clean, too bad I can't get all this dirt off of me  
I'm so sane, it's driving me crazy  
It's so strange, I can't believe it  
Feels just like I'm falling for the first time_  
  
**Hermione:**_ Anyone perfect must be lying, anything easy has its cost  
Anyone plain can be lovely, anyone loved can be lost  
What if I lost my direction? What if I lost sense of time?  
What if I nursed this infection? Maybe the worst is behind  
And it feels just like I'm falling for the first time_  
  
**Ron:**_ I'm so chill, no wonder it's freezing  
I'm so still, I just can't keep my fingers out of anything  
I'm so thrilled to finally be failing  
I'm so done, turn me over cause it  
Feels just like I'm falling for the first time_  
  
**Hermione:**_Anything plain can be lovely, anything loved can be lost  
Maybe I lost my direction, what if our love is the cost?_  
**Ron: **_Anyone perfect must be lying, anything easy has its cost  
Anyone plain can be lovely, anyone loved can be lost._  
**Harry:**_What if I lost my direction? What if I lost sense of time?  
What if I nursed this infection? Maybe the worst is behind_


	2. Back To Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his friends and enemies and acquaintances. Nor do I own the songs. I just own the idea. The songs will be listed in the order they appeared at the end of the story in their own chapter. As of yet, there are no dance sequences, but that could change in time.  
  
Summary: I don't know yet. I have no idea about the plot, but it's a romance/adventure/comedy/musical all rolled up into one.  
  
  
HARRY POTTER:  
_THE MUSICAL__!_  
  
  
Harry Potter sat in his new bedroom, which he had received after his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had realized that, once there was a Wizard or a Witch in the family, there was no stopping the magic that would quickly ensue. But, after they had received the owl that told that he was not to practice magic anymore, he had been locked away in his bedroom most of the day.  
  
Hedwig had been let out only occasionally and would bring home dead mice and once, the hat of a gnome. Harry had wondered where the rest of the gnome was but had decided not to dwell to deeply on it.  
  
Instead, he was thinking about how it was once more his birthday and once more nearly time to return to his home away from home, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry.  
  
**Harry:**_ I close my eyes when I get too sad  
I think thoughts that I know are bad  
Close my eyes and I count to ten  
Hope it's over when I open them_  
  
Hedwig flew down from the top of the door where she had been perched and sat beside him on the bed where he was lazily tracing his age once more on the sheets of his bed. He thought about Hogwarts and Hermione and Ron. Even though he heard from them quite often, it wasn't the same as seeing them face to face. He even missed the arguments and rivalries he had between himself, Draco, and Snape, the Potions Master.  
  
**Harry:**_ I want the things that I had before  
Like a Quidditch poster on my dormroom door  
I wish I could count to ten  
Make everything be wonderful again_  
  
He stood up and walked to his window. The bars had been reinstalled from when they had been pulled out after a visit from Dobby and Ron and his two brothers had pulled them out with a flying turqoise car. It did seem rather dreamlike, but it was too real to be a dream.  
  
**Harry:**_ I go to school and I run and play  
I tell the kids that it's all okay  
I like to laugh so my friends won't know  
When the bell rings I just don't wanna go home  
  
Now in my room and I close my eyes  
I make believe that I have a new life  
I don't believe you when you say  
Everything will be wonderful someday_  
  
  
A tray of food was pushed through the cat door to his room. They were feeding him better, but still didn't want to see him.  
  
***  
  
Hermione Granger, best friend to Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, packed her bag, nearly a week before she would be leaving once more for Hogwarts. She had polished her wand and finished her homework. All her books had been bought and she still didn't feel quite ready to leave. Not that she wanted to stay, but because she felt something was missing.  
  
There was a flapping sound outside her window and she looked up. A brown-grey owl beat its wings against her window. "Errol!" She ran to open the window before the owl killed itself from exhaustion. It dropped a letter on her bed and then collapsed beside it. It was a very pitiful owl.  
  
"Dear Hermione," she read. "Hope you had a good Summer. I've only received a few letters from Harry. The Dursleys must be taking his letters. Errol's probably passed out by now - " Hermione checked. He was. "Well, anyway, when you get a chance, send me a letter. Your friend, Ron."  
  
Hermione quickly grabbed a pen and a parchment from her desk and began to write him a letter. She thought for a while, then put her quill to the paper and began to write, saying the words as she did so: "Dear Ron, Sorry I haven't sent you very many owls, but I've been busy and the Summer has gone by so quick. There's been so much schoolwork, but I've got it all done. And my parents are Muggles, so they don't know what I'm dealing with . . . "   
  
**Hermione:**_ It's the perfect time of year  
Somewhere far away from here  
I feel fine enough I guess  
Considering everything's a mess  
There's a restaurant down the street  
Where hungry people like to eat  
I could walk, but I'll just drive  
It's colder than it looks outside  
  
It's like a dream you try to remember but it's gone  
Then you try to scream but it only comes out as a yawn  
When you try to see the world beyond your front door  
Just to try to figure out what all this is for  
  
It's the perfect time of day  
To throw all your cares away  
Put the sprinkler on the lawn  
And run through with my gym shorts on  
Take a drink right from the hose  
And change into some dryer clothes  
Climb the stairs up to my room  
Sleep away the afternoon  
  
It's like a dream you try to remember but it's gone  
Then you try to scream but it only comes out as a yawn  
When you try to see the world beyond your front door  
Just to try to figure out what all this is for  
  
Pinch me, pinch me  
'Cause I'm still asleep  
Please God, tell me  
That I'm still asleep  
  
On an evening such as this  
It's hard to tell if I exist  
Pack the car and leave this town  
You'll notice that I'm not around  
I could hide out under there  
I just made you say underwear  
I could leave but I'll just stay  
All my stuff's here anyway  
  
It's like a dream you try to remember but it's gone  
Then you try to scream but it only comes out as a yawn  
When you try to see the world beyond your front door  
Just to try to figure out what all this is for  
Try to figure out what all this is for  
Try to see the world beyond your front door  
Try to figure out what all this is for  
  
_  
"And . . . done. Lots of Love, Hermione," she finished. She rolled the paper up and waited for Errol to awaken.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The last two weeks passed by and, through a miracle, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had somehow escaped to Diagon Alley to buy their school supplies. Now they stood together, only ten minutes until the train left from King's Cross Station on Platform 9 3/4 to it's destination at Hogwarts School For Witchcraft And Wizadry.  
  
"Do you want to go first?" Hermione asked Ron and Harry.  
  
Ron shrugged and walked through the wall, disappearing instantly.  
  
Hermione sighed. "I'm next," she stated. She, too, was gone.  
  
Next was Harry and Hedwig, his owl. He adjusted Hedwig's cage atop his luggage and ran straight at the wall, closing his eyes and then opening them to find himself in a new train station, full of first years, second years, third, fourth, and all the way to seventh year Hogwart students. Ginny came through next, nearly running into Harry and blushing.  
  
"Come on, Harry! We still have to get a compartment!" he heard Ron yell. Ron was already on the train and yelling from a doorway.  
  
"Coming!" Harry called and pushed his trunk to the doorway where they both heaved it up onto the floor. They both helped Ginny, too, and then took their seat next to Hermione who was already pulling out a schoolbook for studying.  
  
Ron, instead of taking his usual seat next to Harry, went straight to Hermione and sat a little closer to her than usual. The three of them discussed their Summer and their future year at Hogwarts, glad to finally be reunited after a long two months. 


End file.
